Apolipoprotein E (apoE) receptors, members of the low-density lipoprotein receptor (LDLR) family, contain common structure modules and share sequence homologue. One of the major challenges in the field of apoE receptor biology is to develop receptor-specific reagents including antibodies and cell lines. In the past, unique and specific reagents for apoE/apoE receptors have been developed by the labs of Drs. Bu, LaDu, Rebeck, Estus, and Weeber, and many of these reagents have been validated during the preliminary stage of this program project. The overall goal of the Molecular Cell Biology (MCB) Core is to facilitate studies in this program project by developing, organizing, and distributing apoE/apoE receptor reagents, and to carry out essential assays pertinent to our proposed studies. The five specific aims of the MCB Core are: 1) to develop and store apoE and apoE receptor-specific antibodies, cDNAs, cell lines, and siRNAs;2) to distribute these reagents and protocols to individual labs as they become available or needed;3) to perform standardized assays for apoE, apoE receptors, amyloid p-peptide (Ap), and Ap plaques;4) to make two new transgenic mouse lines and to assist individual projects to study the in vivo role of apoE receptors in these new and existing transgenic and knockout mice;and 5) to collaborate with individual projects to study apoE receptor proteolysis in Alzheimer's disease brains. The specific plans for the MCB Core include a designated technical personnel under the guidance of Dr. Bu to develop, organize, and supervise this Core facility and an easily accessible database documenting the available reagents and the protocols using them. Dr. Bu and the technical personnel will also provide consultations for the end users for technical issues and trouble shooting. These Core services will allow all individual projects to have access to our unique collection of apoE/apoE receptor reagents and to several standardized assays. It is anticipated that each of the five projects will utilize reagents and services from the MCB Core.